Rudolph, the red nose Reindeer
by Macadamian Ice-cream
Summary: Rudolph a.k.a Sasori, has a shiny issue.. His hair's red and it glows in the dark! Reindeers wouldn't let him join in any games,but will this Christmas be different? Based on the song-Rudolph, the red nose Reindeer! A songfic.Hope you'll like it!
1. Chapter 1

Since Christmas is only days away, I decided to make a fanfic on Akatsuki again!!! If you only have a faint memory of the song, please tune in to or you could go to Chapter 2 for reference.. Hope you'll like it and have a MERRY BERRY CHRISTMAS,YEA!!!!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura(Narrator): Welcome to Akatsuki's Christmas Act of 2009! Now our beloved VVIR (very very important Readers), please sit down and be amused by the Akatsuki's Drama, entitled Sasori, our Red Hair Reindeer!!!! XDXD!!

*****Rudolph, the Red Nose Reindeer song starts playing*****

_**You know Konan and Tobi,**_

_**Kisame, Itachi**_

_**Zetsu, Deidara,**_

_**Kakuzu and Hidan,**_

_**But do you recall **_

_**The most famous reindeer of all?**_

Akatsuki members: *Starts dancing on the stage with the elves- Naruto, Sasuke, Gaara, Kiba and Shino*

_**Sasori, our Red Reindeer,**_

_**(Reindeer)**_

_**Had a coat of shiny hair,**_

_**(Like a fur bulb)**_

_**And if you ever saw him,**_

_**(Saw him)**_

_**You would even say it glows.**_

_**(Like a flashy** **light)**_

Sasori: *Bursts out from the stage, with hair so bright, almost blinding the eyes of the audience* WHIPEEE!!!

Cast members: *Death glares at Sasori* Rudolph, you're not invited! Weird glowing freak!

_**All of the other Reindeers,**_

_**(Reindeers)**_

_**Use to laugh and call him names,**_

_**(like Pinochio)**_

_**They wouldn't let Sasori,**_

_**(Rudolph)**_

_**Join in any Reindeer games.**_

_**(How sad)**_

Zetsu: Lets play Twister!!

Cast: YEA!!!!

Sasori: C-ca-can I join?

Itachi: We'll use you when we're telling spooky stories, then we don't need a torchlight!

Konan: Sasori, since you're related to Pinochio, if you lie, will *ahem* Spiky grow long too?

Sasori: *Turns 7 shades red* BWA HOO HOO! TT-TT

_**Then one fugly* Christmas eve,**_

_**Santa Pein then said,**_

_**(Ho, Ho, Ho)**_

_**Sasori you glow so bright, **_

_**Won't you guide my sleigh tonight?**_

*****Fog starts comming from the bottom of the stage*****

Hidan: &*()_)(*&^%^&*()!!! WHY DOES IT ALWAYS HAVE TO BE F***IN FOGGY AT CHRISTMAS EVE?

Zetsu: How are we to dominate the world by Christmas? *Panicks*

Itachi: Even i can't see with my Sharingan through the fog! *Sniffs* Guess I'm just too useless, I can't save Akatsuki *sniffs.. I'll just find a corner and torture myself slowly and painfully. *slashes wrist repeatly with kunai*

Sasuke: COPY-CAT!!

Itachi: Like I care! *sticks out tongue*

Deidara: I can't blast anything throght the fog, it's so hard! Art can't be a bang anymore..

Konan: The fog is getting to my origamis'.. AARGH, I'M MELTING!!!

Tobi: Tobi not sad, Tobi happy couse Tobi is a Good boy!!

Hidan: I'll shall pray to my god Jaishin and offer a sacrifice for the fog to die off. *Draws the Jaishin symbol and stabs himself with a Kisame's sword*

Kakuzu: D*** IT! I CAN'T SEE!! WHERE IS MY MONEY? NOOOOOOOOO!!!

Santa Pein: Wait, I think there's still hope for us! Sasori, you're the only thing I can see now couse of your hair. Will you lead my sleigh, pleasy please? *puppy eyes*

Sasori: ME? *SQUEELS* AAAAEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!! *Jumps around like a maniac*

**_Then all the reindeers loved him,_**

**_(loved him)_**

**_As they shout at him with glee,_**

**_(Yipee)_**

**_Sasori, our red reindeer, _**

**_(reindeer)_**

**_Hero of A-kat-su-ki!!_**

**_(like Tobi)_**

Sakura (Narrator): And so, our darling Sasori saved their day with the help of his shiny red hair! Dominating the whole world in a single night before Christmas. Akatsuki took control of all the children through Santa Pein's presents and became the BIGGEST child trafficking company- **AKATSUKI to the RESCUE Co. **

Santa Pein: *Pops a bottle of champaign* Whoo hoo!!

Deidara: Sasori, we're sorry we made fun of you.. You are a true Hero!

Sasori: Thanks guys *sniffs* I'm thouched!

Cast: YAY!! *Sings He's a Jolly Good Fellow*

Deidara : MUAXX!!! *Glomps on Sasori*

**At this is the end of their show, thank you for watching/reading!! **

**

* * *

**

Wat do ya think? Lame or funny? Please R and R!! ^^


	2. Original Lyrics

Rudolph The Red-Nosed Reindeer

_Johnny Marks (c) 1949_

You know Dasher and Dancer

And Prancer and Vixen,

Comet and Cupid And

Donner and Blitzen.

But do you recall The most famous reindeer of all?

Rudolph the red-nosed reindeer

(reindeer)

Had a very shiny nose

(like a light bulb)

And if you ever saw it

(saw it)

You would even say it glows

(like a flash light)

All of the other reindeer

(reindeer)

Used to laugh and call him names

(like Pinochio)

They never let poor Rudolph

(Rudolph)

Play in any reindeer games

(like Monopoly)

Then one foggy Christmas Eve

Santa came to say

(Ho Ho Ho)

Rudolph with your nose so bright

Won't you guide my sleigh tonight?

Then all the reindeer loved him

(loved him)

And they shouted out with glee

(yippee)

"Rudolph the red-nosed reindeer

(reindeer)

You'll go down in history!"

(like Columbus)


End file.
